Baby Sitting
by AquaPika
Summary: One Shot-Hermione attempts to baby sit 7 cousins with the help of Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Can the people that saved the world manage a couple of children? What happens when Hermione doesn't do so well? Ok, really sucky summary, but trust me its better


A/N this idea popped into my mind while studying chemistry

_A/N this idea popped into my mind while studying chemistry. 0o, maybe I should do that more often. :P Anyway, it's a one shot about Hermione trying to baby sit 7 cousins with the help of Harry, Ron, and Ginny. I might use slight language (how could you not when there's Ron). _

_Disclaimer; I do not own anything, if I did I wouldn't study chemistry._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Why?_ Thought Hermione to herself _Why in the name of Merlin had she gone to that bloody family reunion, and then actually offered to take the kids to the mall?! _

_Because you miss the muggle world and your muggle family! _Argued a small voice in her head.

Ever since she had moved in with Ron, Harry, and Ginny, she hadn't had time to see her family and she really did love them, and it broke her heart to see the children sitting around idly in her parents living room.

_I can handle this I helped destroy the most evil wizard alive, _she thought. She looked over her shoulder and took a quick head count. "Seven" she muttered, "right".

"Maybe its better if we held hands" she told the kids, "Alright, umm… Claire, you're the oldest, hold your sisters' hands please"

"hold on" muttered Claire into the cell phone she was talking on, "I think Hermyno is talking to me"

"Its Hermione" said Hermione through gritted teeth, out of all her cousins she hated Claire the most. No hormone raged 15-year-old can mean good news.

"Whatever, did you say something?"

"Yes, please hold your sisters' hands"

"I'm on the phone"

"How many hands do you have" retorted Hermione

"Two"

"Then you can hold Kimmie's hand, and Kimmie can hold Stacie's hand"

Claire rolled her eyes, and took her sister's hand, then continued talking on the phone.

"I'm Stacie" said Stacie pulling her hand away from Claire and moving to hold her twin sister's hand.

"Doesn't matter, you look the same" retorted Claire dragging Kimmie towards her.

The twins looked hurt, but Hermione didn't have time to console them.

"That leaves me with, Jonathan, Sam, Raymond, and Amber" said Hermione, pointing to each child as she called their name. "Ok, Jonathan, come here and hold my right hand" but Jonathan didn't budge "John, come here please"

John shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "No" he said "I'm old enough to walk alone"

"You're only eight, I'm nine" pointed out Amber who was already holding Hermione's hand.

Jonathan stuck his tongue out at Amber.

"Fine" said Hermione, "don't hold my hand, but walk in front of me"

John looked very please with himself.

"Raymond you're only two years old, right?" asked Hermione, Raymond nodded "Ok then come hold my right hand, and Sam, you can hold Ray's hand, there"

Hermione was very please with her accomplishment, and surveyed her cousins before she continued making her way through the crowd.

"Ok, so where do you kid's want to go?" asked Hermione

"We're hungry" whined Kimmie and Stacie

"But it's only twelve" replied Hermione, "Tell you what, how 'bout we go to that big playground, you can play, and I can sit in the café"

"Yeah!" exclaimed the kids, so off they went. They walked for a little while, then the kids started to get whiney again.

"We're thirsty"

"I'm tired, carry me?"

"Ow, Hermione, Jonathan is pulling on my braids"

"Ooh I wanna go into that store"

"Are we there yet?"

"I need to go to the bathroooooom"

Hermione stopped in her tracks and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Listen to me" she said, her anger rising, "Kimmie and Stacie, we will reach the playground in a minute and I'll buy you water there. Jonathan Granger Junior, stop pulling on Amber's braids. Claire, I'm glad to see you're off the phone, and no don't go into that store right now, you can go when the kids are playing. Sam, obviously we are not there yet so please do refrain from asking that question. Amber, please hold it in for a couple more minutes" she said all this very fast and the kids where taken aback for a second, then Raymond started pulling on Hermione's sleeve.

"No" she snapped, "I will not carry you" Raymond's face fell and tears welled up in his eyes. "oh no" muttered Hermione. "No Raymond please don't cry" she said softly picking up the kid "I'm sorry"

"Hermione?" asked a voice behind her. She twirled around and almost dropped Raymond.

"Ron?!" she asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you and Harry were planning on stay home."

"Well we were" replied Ron, "but Ginny dragged Harry to the mall, and he dragged me along"

"Where is he?"

"Over there" said Ron, pointing with his head to Harry, who was standing looking very pissed with his hands in his pockets.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Oh um.. he's kind of pissed at me?" the tips of Ron's ears were turning red

"What'd you do?" she asked, exasperated.

"I wouldn't let him go in with Ginny to the lingerie store" replied Ron, looking at his feet.

"Ronald! When will you face the fact that Harry is going out with Ginny, it's been seven years since we defeated Voldemort, he needs a life, get over it"

Ron nodded in shame and Hermione felt kind of bad for him.

Ron called Harry, who pretended not to hear him and looked in the other direction. "Harry! Hermione's here you git!"

Harry's head snapped in the direction of Ron's voice, and when he spotted Hermione, he walked over.

"hey" he said, "What happened to the family reunion?"

"The kids where bored so I offered to take them to the mall, you guys want to join me in a café?"

"sure" replied Harry, "lets just wait for Ginny to come out"

They didn't have to wait long, Ginny emerged seconds later carrying a small bag.

"hey love" said Harry kissing Ginny on the cheek, "What'd you buy?"

"Oh, you'll find out" she replied with a smirk.

"Oi!" yelled Ron looking revolted.

"Ron!" warned Hermione, "drop it"

"Hermione?!" asked Ginny, "What are you doing here, and why do you have six children with you?"

"SIX?!" shrieked Hermione, she turned around and started counting "Claire, Kimmie, and Stacie. Amber. Sam, Raymond, and….oh no! where's Jonathan?!"

"Oh my god I lost a kid, a living breathing thing, oh my god, OH MY GOD" she paced around clutching her hair. Ron was reminded of the days back at Hogwarts, when Hermione would pace around declaring that she failed all her exams, he caught her and wheeled her around, he placed his hands on her shoulder "Hermione, calm down! We'll help you find him!"

"ok, ok" she said, breathing deeply and thinking, " Harry carry Raymond" she ordered him, handing him the child. Harry took Raymond from her and held him as far away as possible.

"Oh for Heaven's sake Harry, he's a child" said Ginny taking Raymond from Harry

"fine then" continued Hermione, "Harry hold Amber's hand, don't worry she's a sweet heart, Claire, same as before, that leaves Ron with Sam. Ok lets go."

They hurried on, trying desperately trying to keep up with Hermione. They didn't have to go long before Hermione spotted Jonathan peering through the window of a toy shop. She ran to him and engulfed him in a hug. Then when she got over her shock, her temper rose again.

"Jonathan Granger Junior! Don't you dare do that to me again. EVER. Merlin you scared me" she said, scolding him. "now then, lets just go to the playground please"

As soon as the kids saw the playground, they went wild. It was like a stampede. Ray squirmed in Ginny's arms until she let him go, John, Sam, Kimmie, and Stacie all freed their hands and ran off with Ray trying to keep up with him.

"Umm… Hermione?" asked Harry, "What am I supposed to do with Amber?"

And sure enough, when Hermione looked down, she saw Amber holding on to Harry's arm.

"Amber?" asked Hermione, kneeling down till she was at the same eye-level with Amber, "What's wrong? Don't you want to go play with your cousins?" Amber shook her head, "Why not? What do you want to do?"

"Can I go to the kid's library?" asked Amber in a low voice, Hermione smiled, she remembered when she was Amber's age and refused to play in the playground.

"Come" said Hermione, taking Amber's hand, "I'll take you there. Ginny can you get us a table please, I'll be right back, the library's right next to the playground, oh and Claire you can wander off for a bit, but come back in half an hour"

"Oh really, thanks!" exclaimed Claire in fake enthusiasm, then she rolled her eyes and walked away. Hermione looked at her, shook her head in disbelief and walked away.

Ron watched his girlfriend go with a smile in his face before helping Ginny and Harry find a table. Hermione came back with a dazed look on her face, this worried Ron, as far as he knew Hermione should never be out of it, so he mustered up the enough courage and did what any man would do, he poked her. "Ow!" she said, rubbing her arm, "What was that for?"

"You seemed out of it" he said, defending himself

"And am I not allowed to think?"

"Of course you are… but-"

"What were you thinking of" interrupted Ginny.

"Actually" started Hermione "I was just remembering how much Amber is like me…"

"Yes, I do see the resemblance" said Harry, "What's up with all the kids? I never knew you had so many cousins…"

"Well, I'm an only child, but my dad has two brothers and a sister. Jack has Claire, she's 15, and the twins, Kimie and Stacie who are 7. Then there's Jonathan who has Jonathan junior who's 8, Sam who's 5 and-" but Hermione stopped when she noticed Harry and Ron looking at each other, they gave each other a look then simultaneously tilted their heads back and pretended to snore.

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Ignore them" said Ginny, hitting Harry upside the head, he straightened up and rubbed his head, "Yes, please do continue" he mocked.

"Whatever" continued Hermione, "Anyway, there's Jonathan who has Jonathan Junior who's 8, Sam who's 5, and Raymond who's 2. Then there's Jasmine, the only girl, who has Amber who's 9. Yeah that's it."

"oh really, is that it?" said Ron.

"No actually, I do have many cousins on my mom's side" she started "There's Amanda, and Sammy-"

She stopped there and burst out laughing, "You should have seen the looks on your faces" she said, gasping for breath.

"So you're not going to ramble on about your cousins?" asked Ron, he sighed with relief when Hermione shook her head.

"So anyway… what are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I needed some new clothes, so I came here. Diagon Alley doesn't have a wide variety" answered Ginny, "and Harry offered to come."

"Sorry, I did what?" said Harry, "I did _NOT_ offer to come, _you_ dragged me"

"Yes" agreed Ron, "and Harry dragged _me_"

"Well… you should have offered" retorted Ginny, her anger rising.

Harry opened his mouth to answer back, but Hermione kicked him under the table "Don't push it" she whispered to him under her breath.

At that exact moment, Kimmie and Stacie appeared at the table.

"We're thirsty" they whined.

"Ok, I'll go buy you some water" said Hermione, standing up.

"No! We want smoothies"

"Well… I'm not sure this café has smoothies"

"But we waaaaant smoothies"

"Girls" warned Hermione, starting to get irritated.

"Smoothies!"

"No! I'm not about to walk around the mall to look for smoothies. You will get water and you will like it"

Kimmie turned her head in the other direction, and Stacie's bottom lip quivered, and through the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Ron shrink. Hermione's expression softened, but Ginny stood up and whispered "Be strong" in her ear. Hermione regained her confidence, and went to buy water.

When she came back, she handed a water bottle to each of the twins, who did not object, and they trudged back to the playground after thanking her meekly. Hermione sighed and sat down.

She didn't have time to complain, because Sam limped towards them supported by Jonathan. Hermione rushed forward and scooped up Sam and sat him on the table. She saw that his knee was bleeding, a lot.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, "Sam! What happened? Does it hurt?"

Sam sniffled and nodded, Hermione didn't know what to do. She had taken care of minor injuries and scratches before, but never one without magic, and she didn't know what to do to stop Sam crying.

She frantically pushed her hair out of her eyes, trying to regain control. Ginny, Harry, and Ron all stood up, ready for any order that might be thrown at them, but nothing came. Harry watched Hermione, and noticed that she was completely lost, he resisted the urge to smirk, and instead walked over to her. He pushed her into a seat, Ginny instantly moved forward to comfort Hermione, while Harry picked up Sam, and started towards the bathroom with Ron right behind him.

Hermione just sat there, and Ginny sat next to her trying to think up of a way to comfort her.

"I cannot believe that that just happened" whispered Hermione

"It's okay Hermione" reassured Ginny, "Things like this happen"

"But why now? Why today?"

"It doesn't matter, Harry fixed it"

"Yes it does. I proved to these children that I am weak"

"Hermione, you know perfectly well that that's not true. They do not think you're weak! For god's sake Hermione, pull yourself together. They know you were trying to help them. If it wasn't for you, they'd still be back at your house."

"I guess you're right"

"you_ know_ I'm right"

Hermione smiled. "Feeling better, are we?" said Harry, who was back with a calm Sam.

"Hey Sam" said Hermione, taking Sam from Harry, "How are you feeling?"

"Better" replied Sam "Can I go play?"

"Sure" she said, setting him down, Sam thanked Harry and ran off to play.

"How did you do that?" she asked Harry

"Do what?"

"_That_?"

"Hermione! Do what?"

"Make him stop crying and bandage his foot?"

"I took him to the bathroom, and washed his knee, then I told him he was a big boy, and big boys don't cry, then I took him to the Pharmacy and got a bandage"

"Wow" she breathed, "Thanks Harry"

"Anytime"

They sat there in silence, but it wasn't awkward silence, it was comfortable silence. Then Ginny spoke up,

"What do you plan on doing next Hermione?"

"I was thinking it was time we went home, the adults are probably waiting for us to have lunch, I need to wait for Claire to come back, you guys don't have to wait for me, I'll follow you home."

"How bout this" replied Ron, "We'll help you take them home, then we have to leave because I need to help George at the shop"

"That would be great Ron, thanks."

Ron smiled. A second later Hermione sighed, the smile slid of Ron's face, Ginny rolled her eyes, and Harry groaned.

"What now?" he asked.

"Its Claire" she replied, "I told her to be back in half an hour, she's been gone for forty-five minutes!"

"I'll tell you what" said Ginny, "How about we wait for five minutes, and if she doesn't come we leave. Hermione, you gave her a dead line and if she doesn't obey it, it's her problem". Hermione sighed but nodded none the less.

Ten minutes later, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny had gathered up all of the children and were standing near the playground waiting for Claire. Ginny was tapping her foot, Harry kept looking at his watch, Ron and the kids had camped out on the floor, and Hermione was pacing around them looking for Claire.

"Hermione, let's just leave" said Ginny, but Hermione pretended not to hear and resumed her pacing.

"Hermione!" said Ron, but Hermione still refused to listen.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Harry, Hermione stopped pacing and pushed her hair out of her eyes

"Oh all right" she said, as she started pulling her cousins off the ground. They had all gotten ready to leave, after a lot of stalling on Hermione's behalf, when Claire showed up, once again talking on the phone, not aware that everyone was staring daggers at her.

Hermione took deep breath to calm her rage, and said as politely as she can, "Claire, where have you been?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you all waiting for me? I got caught up in a shop"

"Yes, as a matter of fact we were. I gave you thirty minutes to do whatever you want, you have been gone for an hour."

"Oh boohoo, can we just leave, I don't want to miss my favorite T.V. program" and with that she turned around and walked away.

It took all three of Harry, Ron and Ginny to stop Hermione jumping on Claire but they managed to calm her down, and set off with the kids.

Twenty minutes later, with the help of Harry, Ron, and Ginny, all the kids were standing on Hermione's front porch.

"Well Hermione, we'll be taking off now" said Harry

"Don't be late" added Ron

"Have fun" said Ginny smirking, Hermione grinned.

"Thanks you guys" she said looking embarrassed "I don't know what happened to me, I couldn't have done it without you"

Ron walked over to Hermione. He lifted up her chin and looked into her watery eyes.

"We'll talk when we get home" he whispered, she nodded and he kissed her, a long and passionate kiss.

Behind them Harry put his arm around Ginny, Claire rolled her eyes, and the rest of the kids put their hands over their eyes and looked away disgustedly.

Hermione gave Ron a last hug and walked into her house with the children.

Ron was in the kitchen when he heard the door open.

"I'm hoooooome" called out Hermione before collapsing on the couch. Ron laughed and walked into the sitting room.

"Where are Harry and Ginny?" she asked.

"After we came home Ginny realized that she never actually bought anything, so she dragged Harry back to the mall" Hermione laughed and Ron sat down next to her on the couch, she snuggled closer to him, and they sat there in silence for a few minutes.

Hermione started crying and Ron could feel her warm tears on his shoulder, it hurt him to see her so sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. It took her some time before she regained enough breath to answer him.

"I- I- I'm going to be a horrible mother!" she sobbed.

"You're joking" he said looking amused. Hermione pulled back from his chest and gave him the look that she knew scared him shitless. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry" he replied quickly, pulling her back to him, "Why would you think that?"

"Ron, did you see me today? I was horrible with the children! They hate me! I kept messing up and losing my temper. And then I went home and my mum scolded me for being late, and it wasn't even my fault, but she said it was my responsibility. And-and- and- my children are going to hate me!"

"Okay, first of all, relax. Second, we are not having children for a long time, we'll make Harry and Ginny go first and then we can learn from their mistakes. Third, we will not have seven kids, just because my parents did doesn't mean we have to, so you don't have to worry about the commotion, there won't be any. You are going to be an amazing mother, I know it. Remember how well you took care of us when we were at Hogwarts and during the war? Me and Harry would be dead if it wasn't for you."

"Harry and I…"

"What?" he asked looking perplexed.

"You said "me and Harry" it's wrong, you're supposed to say "Harry and I"…"

Ron burst out laughing, he kissed the top of her head and she smiled weakly.

"And our children will have perfect grammar." He said, Hermione laughed, and kissed him, "Thanks Ron. Who knew you could be so sincere".

Ron chose not to comment on that and hugged her closer to him, and within minutes they had drifted of to sleep on the couch.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_A/N; okay, so this took forever, and this is probably the longest one shot, but I'm new to all this stuff…_

_I'm not sure it's even that good, I'm pretty sure there are some cheesy, lame parts, but bare with me, I am easily amused P_

_I think I kind of ruined the fluff part with my pathetic humor… sorry S_

_Reviews truly appreciated!_

_Xoxo_

_Aqua Pika _


End file.
